Lullaby
by DrunkFox
Summary: "Ran smiled sweetly, her eyes closed and her cheeks hot. Kazuha's heart was racing. Ran's face was so close to her's. It would be so easy to just move slighty and-"


Ran ran out of building into the rain. She had to push her way through the crowd of people trying to get out of the rain and indoors. She had to find him. He had just been there. She had just seen him. He had come in out of no where, solved the case and left. No matter how many times she followed after him, he always got away. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Kazuha heard the door open and then close again. She set the glass down on the counter and looked towards the hotel doorway. "Heiji it's so late geez." Her anger immediatly dispersed as she saw conan in his arms. A mix of sadness and pity overtook her as she watched the man she loved set conan down on the couch.

"Sorry we're late. The drug seemed to take a rather large toll on him tonight." Heiji said softly. Conan was passed out cold, sleeping soundly.

"I bet," she replied. Heiji didn't turn back to her. His entire focus was on Conan as he found a blanket to put over him.

Kazuha walked into the bedroom and sat down on the floor next to the bed. She rested her head back and stared at the ceiling. She had always cared so deeply for Heiji and she knew he cared for her too, but she saw the way he looked at conan, no, the way he looked at Shinichi. There was something softer about the way he smiled and how his laugh felt lighter when Shinichi was there. Something about Shinichi made him happy in a way she didn't. She wondered if Heiji even knew this about himself or not at this point. She sighed to hold the tears back and picked her head up off the bed and stared across the dark room.

She was starting to feel really lost.

The next day Heiji went to return Conan to Ran. The four of them agreed to meet for lunch. What Ran thought was an innocent sleepover had allowed Heiji to help Conan revert back to his normal body for the previous night. Of course Ran never found him. Ran had gone home and cried nearly all night. She was at the point where she just couldnt take it anymore.

Heiji was joking with Conan as they waited on their food. Kazuha could tell that Ran was upset, evne though she was trying her best to hide it. The boys were fooled but Kazuha saw right through her. Perhaps because she was hiding her pain as well. Kazuha looked at the boys. She saw them laughing and joking with each other and her heart clenched. That familier pain came back and she turned back to Ran in hopes to start a conversationt to change the subject.

Before she could, Ran spoke, "Shinichi was there last night."

The group grew quiet and Kazuha's heart grew even heavier for the girl. The boys looked a tad awkward and down as well.

"Yeah I saw him." Heiji responded. "He swept in out of no where and solved it like he always does."

"I was at the hotel watching tv with Kazuha!" Conan said, trying to sound like an innocent child. Kazuha glared at both of them. It was cruel not telling Ran what was really going on.

"He ran off again too." Ran replied. "He never stays."

Kazuha couldnt bear to see Ran so sad. Then she had a thought. It was so obvious in retrospect but at the time seemed so revolationary.

"Hey Heiji." Kazuha barked.

"What?" he barked back. Their communication was loving as always.

"Why don't we stay a bit longer? Ran and I havent gotten to hang out yet." Everything seemed caught off guard by the request, even Ran. "What?" Kazuha replied. "I think Ran needs some girltime you know? and it will give you two more time to catch up and do manly things." She had to admit she was making fun of them a little.

Heiji scoffed. "Fine I guess. You okay with it, k- uh conan?"

Conan nodded and Kazuha turned to Ran. "As long as you don't mind, that is. I don't want to impose, but...I feel like you could just use a friend right now. You know?"

Ran smiled sweetly at Kazuha and nodded. "That'd be great. I really appreciate it."

After lunch, the two groups dispersed again, except this time Kazuha went with Ran. They stopped at all of Ran's favorite stores on the way home and Kazuha could tell that just being around somebody else was cheering her up a little. The truth was that Kazuha needed someone right now too, and for some reason, she felt closer to Ran because of the akward love triangle that was forming. She felt bad that Shinichi was keeping his secret from her. It really wasn't fair to this poor girl.

They decided to order pizza and watch a couple of movies at home since Ran's dad was out drinking at the Pub. They were having a great time and really enjoying each others company for most of the evening. "I remember when we first met," Ran laughed as she reminised.

"Oh man" Kazuha replied. "I am so sorry about that. I nearly attacked you for now reason."

"Haha I'm glad you didn't. Even though I think I could have been able to fend you off," Ran teased, referencing her martial arts skills.

"Oh I see how it is. You're challenging my abilities now, are you?" Kazuha returned the challenge and leaned in and stuck out her tounge.

"Maybe I am!" Ran replied leaning in also.

They then both realized their faces were only inches apart and only moments after eye contact, they pulled back, letting akwardness change the subject. "Really it just showed me how much you cared about Heiji." Ran replied with a soft smile.

Kazuha's breath caught in her chest. "...Yeah. We've been friends for so long, how could I not." She smiled at her friend, trying to hide the pain.

"Oh come on. I know you like him more than just a friend," Ran teased. "And I'm sure he feels the same about you."

Kazuha couldn't handle it. She had to look away and the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kazuha..." Ran spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No." Kazuha spoke. "You're right, I've always loved him but..." Her voice trailed off. "I don't think he loves me like I love him."

"No that can't be right," Ran replied, not believing it. "You've grown up together and you're so close an-"

"He's in love with Shinichi."

Silence came over the room. Kazuha immediatly regretted admitting her fears out loud for both of their sakes. She looked back up at Ran, who had tears welling up in her eyes too. "Does that mean that...Shinichi and Heiji are..."

"No! That's not what I meant. I only know of Heiji's feelings. Well...he hasn't said it but its obvious. I can just see it in the way he talks about him." Kazuha hurt more and more with every word.

Before Kazuha knew it, Ran and pulled her close, embracing her completely. That was it. Kazuha just broke down. All those tears that had been held up for so long were all coming out right then. She hated herself for being so vulernable but at the same time, Ran held her tight and she felt safe and warm. She had no idea how long she cried for but afterwards she felt exhausted. She just wanted to stay in Ran's arms and not move. She closed her eyes and shifted her head to rest against Ran's clavicle.

"Feel better?" Ran asked sweetly.

"Mhmm". Kazuha murmured through a smile. she opened her eyes and looked up the kind girl who was holding her so tightly. her heart felt tight suddenly. Not like before when she had seen Heiji with Conan. It was...different.

It was like butterflies.

Kazuha definitly didnt want to move now. She was confused and obviously in an emotional state but at that moment, she knew that she just didnt want to leave Ran's arms. This feeling that she had right now. She just couldn't describe it.

"Well don't worry." Ran replied. "We won't be lonely tonight. We'll have each other's company and we won't have to think about any dumb boys."

"That...that sounds really nice." Kazuha responded. Although she was sure Ran didn't mean it exactly how she wanted her too. Kazuha's mind was racing with confliction. She then felt Ran rest her cheek on her head.

"It's funny." Ran replied. I don't like opening up like this to people for the most part. I don't even act like this around Sonoko but I just feel really comfortable around you. Maybe it's because our situations are somewhat conencted."

"Or maybe it's because we just both need the same things," Kazuha responded. She wasn't even exactly what she meant by that.

Ran was flustered. She looked down at the girl in her arms and for the first time in her life, she felt an odd sense of desire. It wasn't like how she felt about Shinichi. It wasn't a physical or even a romantical feeling. Her whole body felt tingly and everytime Kazuha moved slightly it sent goosebumps through her whole body. Her eyes felt heavy just looking down at her friend, as if she was being put in an odd trance.

Kazuha looked up at her at that moment. Heartbeats increased rapidly and they both swore that time stopped.

"I uhm..need a glass of water," Ran spoke. Kazuha was released from the hug and Ran got up and went to the kitchen. Kazuha sat on the couch, waiting impatiently for her to return.

'What the hell was that?' Ran though to herself as she poured a glass of water. Her chest still felt tight. What was that feeling? She wanted to go back to that couch to her friend. She wanted to be close like before, but she didnt understand why. She walked back into the living room and saw Kazuha. She was sitting on the couch, just waiting for her. Her expression reminded Ran of a puppy, just waiting for their owner to return. It was sweet and so vulnerable. She had never seen Kazuha with her guard so far down. It was...captivating in a way.

And then Ran realized something. That longing that was being reflected in Kazuha's eyes was for her. This wasn't something she was used to. All those nights where Shinichi left her all alone flashed through her mind. Yet her friend sat here in front of her, looking up at her with such desire just to come back and sit down next to her. Maybe Kazuha was right. Maybe they did just both want the same thing.

Kazuha looked up at Ran as she walked back to the couch. She desperately wanted the space between her and Ran to just disapeer and she knew how weird that seemed. She had no idea where these sudden urges came from but she couldn't deny them.

Ran sat back down on the couch next to her friend. "So. What would you like to do now?" She asked. "Or are you getting tired?" Ran was picking her words carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was freak out Kazuha.

"I dunno." Kazuha responded. "I' dont want to go to sleep yet though."

"Well," Ran responded, trying to regain her normal tone. "We could watch another movie or play a board game."

Ran waited for Kazuha to think for a second. The girl stared at the floor for a bit and then regained eye contact with Ran. "I just want to spend time with you...if that's okay."

"Yeah," Ran replied, her breath catching in her chest. "That sounds great."

Kazuha smiled and leaned her head against Ran's shoulder. Ran smiled too. Then Kazuha moved closer slowly, until her head was buried once again resting up under Ran's neck. Ran closed her eyes, her breathing heavy just because of the girls skin lightly grazing her own. She then felt Kazuha's lips press slightly against her neck and a shiver shot through her.

Kazuha pulled away. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-I-I really don't know what's going through my mind right now an-"

"Kazuha." Ran interupted her. "Don't apologize." Ran even laughed slightly when she said it. As weird as it seemed, Ran had been disapointed when her friend pulled away. They were so close at this point that it wasn't difficult for Ran to rest her forehead against Kazuha's.

Ran smiled sweetly, her eyes closed and her cheeks hot. Kazuha's heart was racing. Ran's face was so close to her's. It would be so easy to just move slighty and-

Ran opened her eyes and stared into Kazuha's. Her sweet smile still spread across her face. Kazuha could swear she was shaking. She could feel Ran's breath on her skin, as the distance between them seemed to become smaller and smaller.

"R-ran, what are we doing?" Kazuha whispered timidly.

"I have no idea." Ran whispered back.

Kazuha smiled and she went for it.

It was amazing, how such simple physical contact could be so mesmerizing. The girls pulled away and looked at each other momentarily. Kazuha then repositioned herself to her knees and moved back in on Ran, invading her personal space once again. Ran didn't fight at all when Kazuha slowly pushed her back down against the couch as nuzzles turned to kisses then continued to evolve in their own passionate pattern. The kisses became deeper and their bodies started to wriggle and fidget in response. Hands began wandering and exploring each others curves over top their pajamas.

Neither of them were thinking about what they were doing anymore. Every simple touch was stimulated in a way they had never thought possible. Even though they had never had a desire to ever be intimate with a girl, there they both were, completely absorbed in each other. Their physically chemistry was overwhelming and with every new little touch they felt like they were getting more and more lost in each other. Kazuha moved back to Ran's neck. There was something about gently planting kisses down her neck that Kazuha couldnt resist. Ran seemed to like it too, from the bits of whining Kazuha could hear. Kazuha smiled and moved up to Ran's ear. She heard Ran moan as she lightly nibbled on her ear lobe. Of course she wasn't sure if the moan was from that or perhaps the facts that kazuha's knee has made its way to right between ran's thighs.

Then Kazuha panicked. This was becoming a lot more than she intended. It seemed so innocent at first but now...hormones were coming into the picture big time. Even though she started to panic, she didnt want to stop. She was completely consumed by what was happening. She didn't even realize that Ran had unbuttoned the top of her pajamas until she felt her lips press against her skin. Shock and pleasure suged through her, followed by what felt like partial paralysis. She laid her head down on Ran's shoulder, her breathing turned to panting quickly and Ran continued. Ran's hand then slowly slid down Kazuha's pajama pants and into her underwear.

The tables had turned. While Kazuha was still on top, she being completely overpowered. Her moans became louder and louder in Ran's ears. Kazuha's panic had completely disapeered. It didnt matter if their actions had gone way further than planned, she had no intention of stopping until it was over now. She overcame the paralysis enough to continue. Her knee moved against Ran again, and then again. Ran had to take her mouth off of Kazuha to lay her head back in pleasure. Kazuha brought her face down close to Ran's with a smile and Ran smiled back up at her. She leaned down and kissed her friend again. Kazuha then pulled away just enough to pull her pants completely off and ran did the same thing with her pajamas. As if in one quick moment, they realized that they were still wearing clothes and that removing them would make everything so much easier.

Which it did.

The two girls explored each other's body in ways they never thought of before. Neither of them had any experience when it came to intimacy but instincts seemed to take over pretty well.

Somehow with just one simple touch after another they had ended up being lovers for the night. It had not been their intention but neither of them would regret it.

About an hour later, they lay holding each other on the couch, a blanket sheltering them from the world. Kazuha's head rested once again against Ran's clavicle and Ran nuzzled her on the forehead. They both knew that what transpired wasnt because of love or lust, well at least not at first. The feeling of understanding and longing shared by each other was what drove them to feel and act the way they did. Those are what caused their infatuation, and why they still felt short of breath even now looking up at one another.

Kazuha then started to understand. Just because someone can make you feel a certain way, doesnt mean that it's love. She smiled at the thought of Heiji's infatuation with Shinichi being less threatening than she had originally perceived it.


End file.
